Prickly Pear
Guardian |Tribe = Cactus Fruit Plant |Traits = Team-Up |Abilities = When hurt: Do 4 damage to a Zombie here. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = "You hurt me, I hurt you. That's how this works."}} Prickly Pear is a premium rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability deals 4 damage to a Zombie in its lane when it is hurt. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Cactus Fruit Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability: When hurt:' Do 4 damage to a Zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "You hurt me, I hurt you. That's how this works." Strategies With Prickly Pear acts like a Wall-Nut, but with less health and more expensive. However, unlike Wall-Nut, which only blocks hits, Prickly Pear can retaliate back when hurt, and with an offensive plant behind, makes quick work of a majority of zombies. Due to this, you can guard a plant with no strength and still take care of any zombie in its lane. Prickly Pear can be boosted by Spineapple too, giving it some base strength on top of its abilities. The player should be wary if they face a Sneaky or Hearty hero, as they could either use Deadly zombies, Rolling Stone, or Weed Spray, which easily destroys it. Against Prickly Pear is a dangerous plant if you do not counter it well. First of all, 4 damage is quite a lot against almost all zombies that can be played on the fourth turn, destroying or heavily damaging them. Because it does damage whenever it is hurt, Freezing it or doing a bonus attack will not do you any good since you get hurt either way, as you would when you attack it normally. It is best to destroy it in one hit, requiring a zombie with 4 or more strength. Deadly zombies can also be a replacement for zombies with 4 strength or more. Another thing to note is that Prickly Pear's ability can only damage zombies and not the zombie hero, so you can use tricks against it when no zombies are in its lane. Also, since Prickly Pear's ability only activates when it is hurt, and not instantly destroyed, you are free to use Rolling Stone or any other instant-kill cards against Prickly Pear without any harm. Gallery Prickly_pear_stats.png|Statistics Prickly_Pear_new_card.png|Card Trivia *Its description refers to its ability. *It is the second plant in the series to be based on the prickly pear, the first being Dusk Lobber. *Prickly Pear's card shows it facing left like Bean Counter and Seedling. However, it faces right when played, unlike the other two. *Although it is a flowering plant like Cactus, it is not classified as a flower plant. *It is one of the two cactus plants in the game, the other being Cactus. **Coincidentally, both of them are in the Guardian class. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Cactus cards Category:Fruit cards